


Show me I'm Yours

by Alypaint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alypaint/pseuds/Alypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren... show me I'm yours."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> My second story!! Hooray!! Please feel free to be a grammar Nazi and to tell me I'm terrible (as long as you follow up with how to get better).

"Don't be shy. Tell me if you want to stop." 

With his legs folded under him, Eren grabbed Levi's heavy dick in his hand and nodded his head in understanding. He stroked it curiously, getting the feel for the hot appendage. He added another hand to the mix and blushed as he breathed directly on the head of his boyfriend's cock. 

He let one of his thumbs glide over the head and the slit. He removed his hands to shift on his knees and was mesmerized when Levi's thick cock automatically stood back up, hard and heavy. Eren's mouth watered and he let out a quiet sigh. 

Levi's dick was mesmerizing. It had just the right amount of curve and was standing up proudly from a thick patch of neatly trimmed, ebony black, hair. 

Levi bit his lip and waited patiently for Eren to continue. 

Repositioned, Eren grabbed Levi's cock at the base and cautiously pressed his flat tongue to the head. He pulled away and blushed at the floor before regaining his confidence and turning back to lightly suck on the tip. 

He received a pleased "Mmm.." from Levi. 

Eren opened his mouth wider and slid Levi's dick across his tongue, taking it as deep as possible. He caressed the bottom of Levi's shaft and moved his mouth up and down. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks.

He pulled away and blew on his boyfriend's spit covered cock. 

"Levi..." Eren let the tip of his boyfriend's dick rest on his tongue while he stroked it with just enough pressure. 

He swirled his tongue around the head before closing his mouth around it and taking as much as he could. 

Eren attempted to deep throat and gagged, causing his throat to convulse around the head of Levi's throbbing cock. He gagged again when Levi thrust into his mouth on instinct. With tears in his eyes, he pulled his mouth off of his boyfriend's dick, a trail of saliva connecting the two. He continued stroking Levi's thick cock while he let his throat relax.

Levi hummed and brushed Eren's hair back in apology, letting him catch his breath. "You okay?" he asked his boyfriend as he let his hand drop back down to support himself. 

Eren nodded and after a minute, pressed openmouthed kisses to the base of Levi's shaft. He licked a stripe up his boyfriend's dick and wrapped his lips around the wet tip. He used his tongue to lift the sensitive skin and press under it. 

Levi bit his lip and grabbed the edge of the counter harder as he groaned. 

Eren hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on it. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of Levi's strong, smooth cock fill up his senses. He felt like a whore on his knees and he loved it. 

Eren looked up at Levi with desire burning in his eyes.. He could only imagine what his boyfriend saw when he looked back down at him: Eren sitting on his legs, thighs spread and a cock buried deep in his mouth. Eren's cock throbbed and he moaned around his mouthful.

Eren's moan sent pleasant vibrations up Levi's dick and throughout his entire body. Levi thrust into Eren's mouth softly and they both moaned at the feeling. He grabbed the back of Eren's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

Levi used his hands to keep Eren's mouth in place as he face-fucked him until he came with a cry of "Eren!" 

Eren swallowed it all down like a cock-slut. He couldn't get enough. He lapped at the tip of Levi's cock until every drop was gone. 

"Fuck, Eren." 

Eren chuckled before responding. "Yes, please. Fuck Eren." 

Levi smirked as he helped Eren off the floor and pressed flush against him. He could feel Eren's erection against his abdomen and he teasingly bit his lip. 

Levi smoothly turned around in Eren's arms and braced his hands flatly against the counter of their dresser. He spread his legs slightly and pressed his ass into Eren's hot dick. 

"Or fuck you" Eren breathed hotly into Levi's ear.

Eren used one of his hands to grab Levi's hip, and the other to push against Levi's lower back. Levi arched beautifully and Eren grinded his cock between Levi's cheeks. The both of them groaned. 

Eren pushed Levi to lay on his folded arms against the dresser. He took a step back to admire Levi's ass and to roughly grab a handful of it. Levi bit his lip and shot Eren back a heated look. 

Keeping eye contact, Eren pulled back his hand and smacked Levi's ass hard enough to make it bounce deliciously. Levi opened his mouth in a silent cry and his cheeks heated up.  
Eren ran the flat of his palm from the curve of Levi's ass to his lower back and slid them back down. 

Eren pressed the whole of himself against Levi and took them both back a few steps. He used the new space to open the drawer and grab some lube. Eren then let Levi go and grabbed his hand to drag him to the bed. 

Levi followed the brunette to the center of their bed. Positioned under Eren, Levi grabbed the his shoulders to pull him down into a kiss. Eren, in between Levi's legs, obliged and popped open the lube.

Eren leaned back to stare at the expanse of Levi's chest and appreciate his nicely toned form and hip bones. He bit his lip as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

He pressed one of Levi's legs over his shoulder and let the other drape across his knee. Levi moved his hands to be able to grip the sheets and took in a deep breath as Eren pressed in the first finger. 

Eren carefully slid his finger in and out of Levi, only adding a second when he was ready. He heard Levi groan at the new intrusion and he started scissoring his fingers. Levi opened his mouth to let out a breath and his hips stuttered. 

Levi looked amazing like this. Flushed with his hair across the pillows and his arms flexing due to gripping the sheets. 

Eren added a third finger and relished in Levi's whine. Eren had been avoiding Levi's prostate, but now he lost all control. He pushed his fingers directly to where he knew it was and drilled it. 

Levi let out a high pitched scream-whine and grabbed the sheets like his life depended on it. He tried to fuck himself on Eren's fingers unsuccessfully. 

"Eren. Eren please. Fuck", Levi begged. 

Eren, wanting to be thorough, leaned down to give Levi a kiss as he added a fourth finger. Levi's hands flew up to grab Eren's shoulders while he shamelessly fucked himself (successfully this time) onto Eren's fingers. 

Levi began chanting "Eren. Eren. Eren", and Eren let his own moan escape him. He rolled his hips once and pulled his fingers out, much to Levi's distaste. He leaned down to suck at Levi's ear lobe, which he knew was sensitive, while he lined himself up. Levi squeaked and grabbed Eren's ass to encourage him to push in already. 

Eren grabbed Levi's hips and pushed in, making the both of them moan. Eren sank all the way to the base and rubbed circles into Levi's hip bones letting him get used to the feeling. 

However, Levi wasn't having that. He turned to Eren's ear and whispered, "Eren, show me I'm yours." ("Daddy, please fuck me.")

Eren's hips gave an involuntary twitch. Levi bit his lip as Eren grabbed onto his hips with firm hands. "Don't worry, I'll show you how you're mine." 

Eren pulled almost all the way out before angling down to Levi's prostate and brutally pounding him into the mattress. Levi's hands scrambled for purchase as he moaned like a whore. 

"Ah! Ah! Eren." 

Eren kissed Levi forcefully and moved one of his hands to very roughly slap Levi across the ass. Levi let out a moan that would've alerted the neighbors if Eren didn't muffle it with his mouth. 

"So close. Don't stop", Levi whispered. 

Eren kept his punishing rhythm and Levi started to twitch his hips erratically and breath unevenly. Eren put his hand on the base of Levi's leaking cock and applied pressure.  
Levi gasped and then looked at Eren through hooded eyes. Eren never stopped the motion of his hips. 

"Eren. Eren! I'm gonna come! Pleasepleaseplease", Levi whined. 

Levi's back arched and his mouth opened in a sob as Eren kept pounding into his over sensitive prostate, denying him release. 

"Eren! Eren! Wait, please. Fuck! Ah!"

Levi whined into Eren's ear and Eren moaned. He was approaching his end and started pumping Levi's throbbing cock. 

Levi screamed as he was finally able to cum. Eren sat up and thrusted into Levi twice more before painting his insides. 

Eren fell forward onto his forearms and rolled his hips a few times to watch Levi whine and squirm. Eren pulled out and caressed Levi's sides asking if he was ok. 

Levi nodded his head and looked Eren in the eyes. They shared a passionate kiss and Levi whispered, "I'm yours." 

Eren ran his hands through Levi's hair and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm yours," he repeated. 

Eren leaned back and shuffled off the bed. He grabbed Levi gently by the hips and slid him over to the edge of the bed. Eren scooped Levi up, bridal style, and walked the both of them over to the bathroom. 

He carefully washed Levi and then himself before drying the both of them off and heading back to bed. 

Eren draped Levi across his chest and they both promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Was it at least alright??


End file.
